


Memories

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [16]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Daisy is part of Kingsman, For National Save Your Photos Month, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: After several years Harry Hart has passed away, leaving his husband and children to mourn





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> For National Save your Photos Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/save-your-photos-month-september/
> 
> I'm sorry, I just really wanted to kill Harry for some reason

“Dad?” Daisy stood in the doorway of the living room. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Eggsy said, wiping tears from his face. “Didn’t think you were going to be free until tomorrow.”

“Morgana and Mordred took over for me,” she answered, moving to sit on the sofa next to him. “They know you need me more than Gwaine and Elyan do at the moment.”

Eggsy didn’t respond, leaning into her hand on his shoulder. “Sorry, I should be stronger than this.”

“Dad,” Daisy said sternly. “Your husband just died, you’re allowed to be upset. What were you looking at?”

“The wedding album Rox put together for us,” Eggsy said, opening the book again. “I remember, I was so nervous I nearly hurled,” he paused with a laugh. “That may have been the morning sickness though.”

“You were pregnant with Lee then, weren’t you?” she asked, slowly turning the pages.

“I was,” Eggsy confirmed. “That boy was always a handful, even before he was born.”

Daisy laughed, turning the page again, quieting when she saw the picture of Eggsy and Harry, smiling at each other, so obviously happy, and so obviously in love. “You guys really were happy, weren’t you?” she asked quietly.

“From the beginning,” Eggsy agreed. “I mean, we had our fights, just like any couple did, but still, the moment I met him, I knew he was the one for me.”

“I always hoped I’d find someone that made me as happy as Poppa made you,” Daisy said quietly. “You two always seemed like you had it together.”

Eggsy laughed. “That’s only because you can’t remember anything from before Lee was born.”

“True,” she agreed. The two flipped through the book for a few more minutes in quiet before Daisy spoke up again. “When are Lee and the twins going to be here?”

“Lee’s going to be in tonight,” he said. “Henry should be here tomorrow morning. Eliza is already in town, but she’s still up at the hospital...arranging things.”

“You should get some sleep before Lee gets here,” Daisy said. “You know he’s going to get.”

Eggsy nodded, “You’ll wake me up when he gets here?”

“Of course,” she agreed. “Now go.”

Eggsy did, getting off the couch and heading out of the room, but not before pausing to press a kiss to the top of Daisy’s head. “I love you flower, you know that, right?”

“Of course Dad,” she said quietly. “We always knew that, no matter what.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “I love you too, now go get some sleep.”

“Yes Merlin,” he said teasingly as he made his way to the guest room, not feeling up to going to the room he had shared with Harry just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it isn't clear, Daisy is the new Merlin.
> 
> I'm not sure if Roxy and (our) Merlin are dead, but if they're alive, Roxy is Arthur and Merlin is her stay at home husband who fiddles with electronics all day and bugs the rest of the old guard every now and again, because he's a dick like that.


End file.
